


Doppelganger

by suhotus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Doppelganger, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhotus/pseuds/suhotus
Summary: dop.pel.gan.ger1. Cópia idêntica (ou muito parecida) de algo ou alguém. 2. Criatura proveniente das lendas germânicas que possui a capacidade de mudar de aparência, transformando-se em uma cópia idêntica da pessoa de sua escolha.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Doppelganger

**Author's Note:**

> História também postada em: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/doppelganger-15679078

Antes de dar início ao meu relato, peço a você leitor que deixe de lado o senso comum e seus pré-conceitos a respeito do sobrenatural. Não estou aqui para fazer o papel do monstro que aterroriza os seres humanos ou que vive em prol de sua destruição, longe disso, apenas desejo relatar aqui algumas das experiências que adquiri por viver à margem da sociedade humana, fugindo de seus olhos acusadores e me contentando em ser mero espectador de suas peculiaridades.

O limite que separa o mundo que você, caro leitor, conhece e onde vivem as criaturas é quase inexistente, nos escondemos nos cantos escuros, tentando sobreviver, o que se torna cada vez mais difícil com o aumento da população humana ao passo que a nossa se reduz com o passar dos anos. Há séculos não vejo outro como eu, se ainda existem, provavelmente escondidos nas florestas da Alemanha onde tivemos origem.

Doppelganger o nome que nos deram, um ser capaz de moldar a própria aparência e imitar quem desejar, nosso verdadeiro rosto nenhum deles conhece, mas lhe adianto que não somos nada além do vazio e solidão. As lendas contam que se algum dia cruzar nosso caminho, significa que sua vida está para chegar ao fim ou que passará por maus bocados, bom, uma coleção de mentiras que os humanos contam para atribuir ao que não podem explicar toda a culpa de sua falta de sorte, as mazelas da vida e a desgraça que muitos atraem para si próprios.

No fim, somos apenas criaturas amaldiçoadas por própria natureza, somos privadas da felicidade de conhecer o mundo, sendo obrigadas a viver escondidas. Privadas do colo de uma mãe e de uma infância, apenas surgimos do vazio, somente existindo, sem propósito, vivendo do reflexo da felicidade alheia e nunca do nosso próprio. Éramos fadados a imitar e nunca ser, apenas seres sem nome, sem rosto próprio e ocos. Por isso, preferia fazer das florestas que cercavam aquela cidade cinzenta minha morada, protegido pelas árvores antigas podia observar o cotidiano daqueles seres tão peculiares sem que desconfiassem, imitando seus trejeitos apenas por diversão e distração própria.

Isso é claro, até conhecer ele. No momento que aquela figura tão bela e de bochechas cheias de vida surgiu em meu campo de visão, despertou em meu peito endurecido pelo tempo e solidão o desejo de deixar as sombras e me aproximar um pouco mais, o bastante para poder admirá-lo.

Não sabia descrever aquele sentimento, pois era a primeira vez que me acometia a curiosidade por algum humano em específico. Diferente das outras vezes, não desejei imitá-lo ou adquirir sua aparência para matar o tempo, mas apenas contemplá-lo em todo seu esplendor. Passava por ali sempre no mesmo horário, carregando uma mochila nas costas e um sorriso doce nos lábios bonitos, cumprimentando a todos que cruzavam seu caminho com educação. Poderia passar horas apenas o observando e não me cansaria. Como poderia eu desejá-lo sem ao menos saber seu nome? Como poderia amá-lo sendo o que sou? Bom, não posso responder tais perguntas, sequer possuía conhecimento da possibilidade de uma criatura como eu nutrir sentimentos por um semelhante, quiçá por um humano.

Durante muito tempo, o esperava passar, escondido meio à penumbra da floresta, adorando em silêncio cada parte de seu ser. Amava-o desde os fios de cabelo escuros à pele de aparência macia que sempre parecia corada na região das bochechas fartas, desejava tocá-lo, descobrir se ele realmente era tão doce e macio como aparentava, e, pela primeira vez, desejei ser como os outros de sua espécie, assim poderia me aproximar sem causar estranheza ou terror.

Se descobrir o amor causara estranheza, o ciúmes me atingira como um soco na boca do estômago. Por estar tão envolvido pelo doce sentimento, sequer cogitara a possibilidade de seu coração possuir um dono, qual roubava-lhe risadas alegres enquanto caminhavam de mãos dadas pelo parque no limite da floresta. Por entre os galhos via-os deitados sobre a grama, trocando beijos e carícias e então, conheci também a inveja. Desejava mais do que tudo em minha vida maldita ser aquele homem, podendo assim tomá-lo em meus braços com carinho, fazê-lo a pessoa mais feliz que já existira, beijando-o até que o mundo encontrasse seu fim.

Descobri seu nome naquele dia, Junmyeon, belo assim como tudo o que o compunha. O homem de seus olhos, Yifan, parecia realmente fazê-lo feliz e enchia-me de culpa por ainda assim desejá-lo como um vil egoísta, por isso, embrenhei-me na floresta, fugindo daquele amor proibido e sem previsão de um final feliz.

Faço uma pausa nesse relato para alertar a você, leitor, que não me orgulho dos próximos atos que irei listar neste breve relato. Meu egoísmo e atitudes impensadas são toda a causa da angústia que até hoje me persegue como um castigo, espreitando, preparada para me afogar com suas fortes mãos até que eu desfaleça, apenas para acordar mais uma vez e perceber o quão ingênuo fui por acreditar que um ser amaldiçoado como eu poderia experimentar algo tão inalcançável quanto a felicidade.

Não cumpri a promessa de me afastar, a saudade — outro sentimento humano que para mim não deveria sequer existir — me arrastou de volta, buscando vê-lo uma vez mais. Ele atravessava o parque sozinho dessa vez, cantarolando uma música alegre com sua voz de rouxinol, fazendo todo meu ser implorar para ao menos uma vez correr aquele risco.

Em um ato de desespero, deixei as sombras e me aproximei a passos lentos. Ele me encarava, curioso, mas ostentando um sorriso doce. Me senti amado, embora soubesse que tudo não passava de uma mera ilusão por possuir sua atenção toda para mim.

“Yifan? Pensei que estivesse no trabalho, amor”. Aquele amor e toda sua doçura não eram direcionadas a mim e sim ao homem o qual eu tomava a forma para conseguir sua atenção, eu sabia disso, mas carente de sua atenção, ignorei aquele nome e apenas sorri. “Saiu mais cedo?”

“Sim… Queria… Te ver”. Acabei gaguejando, fazendo-o sorrir mais uma vez ao entrelaçar meu braço entre os seus. “Estava com saudade”. Suas mãos eram tão macias quanto aparentava, a pele quente tão próxima aumentava a vontade de explorar cada recanto daquele belo corpo, acariciando-o e amando-o como ele merecia.

“Mesmo? Oh, meu doce, também estava morrendo de saudades!” Ele me guiava pela calçada, afastando-me cada vez mais de minha morada e me envolvendo com sua risada melodiosa e palavras carregadas de amor. “Minhas provas acabaram hoje, podemos… Comemorar, mhm?”

O tom de malícia usado naquelas palavras acabou por me deixar eufórico. O segui sem pensar duas vezes até sua casa, completamente encantado por seus trejeitos, até os mais simples como o modo com o qual afastava os fios escuros do rosto, ou até como os lábios corados sempre formavam um beicinho quando estava concentrado. Ele era lindo por inteiro, quanto mais o observava, mais descobria quanto estava perdidamente apaixonado.

“Vou fazer algo para comer, o que acha?” Ele secava os cabelos com uma toalha após o banho, sentando ao meu lado no sofá e deixando as pernas descobertas pousarem sobre as minhas, a pele clara era tentadora ao toque. “Você está bem, amor? Parece meio avoado hoje”. Não sabia o que responder, então apenas desviei daquele olhar tão intenso, pousando os dedos com cuidado sobre seus pés macios, acariciando-os com devoção. “Acho que você precisa de carinho para ficar melhor então”.

Eu sabia que me entregar à tentação era errado, não enganava apenas a mim, mas também enganava quem mais amava fingindo ser outra pessoa. Todavia, se fazia impossível resistir aos lábios macios de Junmyeon quando estes procuraram os meus, enroscando as coxas grossas nas laterais de meu corpo de aparência emprestada e me apresentando uma nova sensação que antes eu cogitava ser apenas privilégio dos humanos; o prazer.

Tudo o que havia imaginado sobre Junmyeon conseguia ser melhor ainda na realidade; ele era macio ao toque, como veludo, esquentava-se como chamas sendo atiçadas a cada beijo que trocávamos. Cada toque nada casto de suas mãos pequenas pelo meu corpo conseguia provocar-me arrepios inimagináveis, obrigando-me a liberar gemidos carregados de pecado e culpa.

E como se para lembrar-me do quão amaldiçoada minha natureza era, o único momento de felicidade que já me agraciara fora interrompido pelo som estridente da campainha. Ele soltou um muxoxo, erguendo-se para atender ao chamado, não sem antes me beijar uma última vez.

Fechei os olhos por um breve momento, tocando o local onde ele beijara com carinho momento atrás, me permitindo sorrir por um breve instante antes da realidade cair sobre meus ombros com um grito aterrorizado vindo do outro cômodo. Os olhos de Junmyeon me analisavam, aterrorizado, tremendo dos pés à cabeça enquanto na porta, Yifan parecia ter se transformado em pedra tamanho o susto. Ali estava o reflexo do que eu era, refletido nos olhos de quem eu amava, o lembrete do porquê não deveria acreditar em finais felizes para criaturas como eu, ainda que nada de errado tivéssemos feito para merecer aquela penitência. Uma vida sem amor, nada era além de um castigo cruel.

“Perdão”. Sussurrei, deixando para trás a forma de seu verdadeiro amado e me transformando na poeira carregada de melancolia de sempre.

Vislumbrei uma última vez seu rosto banhado por lágrimas, despejando todo o seu medo no peito de Yifan, este que tão confuso quanto, tentava acalentá-lo com sussurros carinhosos e beijos delicados no topo da cabeça.

Sentia-me um monstro, um ser perverso qual o único propósito era causar medo e destruição por onde passava, nunca podendo ser verdadeiramente feliz, fadado a flutuar pela penumbra, carregado pela brisa fria da noite sem luar.

Naquele momento, fui dominado pelo pior dos sentimentos; o arrependimento. Arrependimento por tê-lo envolvido naquele horror quando sabia que era errado, eu jamais seria Yifan e ter enganado Junmyeon daquela maneira fazia-me ter nojo de quem eu era. A verdade me atingia como estilhaços pontiagudos, minha vida sempre seria daquela maneira, observando o amor alheio sem realmente possuí-lo, imitando os gestos de terceiros apenas por mera diversão, mas jamais podendo me misturar entre eles.

Pois eles são humanos e eu sou apenas uma sombra triste, esquecida por entre as árvores daquela velha floresta, minha eterna amante e companheira.


End file.
